A Intro to a Story my Friend's Friend is Writing
by obssesion-isnt-a-disease
Summary: DO NOT READ! IZ NOT MINE! I say it's T just because I say so. I did not put genres because I don't know what the story is about really. :P No characters either.


Okay, every character is a teenager. Old people suck. So everyone's age is being dropped to a teen and not ugly. Use ur imagination!

Characters:

All from Destiny Islands  
All from Twilight Town  
All from Hollow Bastion  
All Final Fantasy characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts

And since I don't know where to put these threeeee... Aqua, Terra, and Ventus.

And the minor OC's Jasmine, Amy, Miranda (ME!), and Rachel.

Places

Twilight High  
Home for Teens (giant castle for teenagers without parents. Basically half the town lives here! XD)  
Moonlight Park (a park, no duh.)  
Beach (do i really have to explain that?)

STORY START

* * *

** Intro**

_It was a beautiful day in Twilight Town, sunny and warm. The students of Twilight High, as usual, were busy socializing on campus. It was set in some weird stone of how things went of course.  
The trio of cheerleaders, including their leader._

"Move, loser!" Larxene shoved a student out of her way, Jasmine and Kairi doing the same.

_The clowns that messed with cheerleaders often,_

"Wait for iiiit," Axel whispered, "Now!" With that signal, Xigbar threw a bunch of old cafeteria food at Larxene and the cheerleaders, making the girls scream. "10 points for hitting all of them!" Axel shouted and the class clowns ran off laughing.

_The nerds, being the cute one, and then the crazy one._

"You're going to make a mess." Zexion told Vexen. "No, this experiment will turn out fine." Vexen said, mixing chemicals together. Zexion shook his head and left the science lab. _BOOM! "_I knew it." Zexion sighed and read his book as he walked.

_That quiet bad boy who never does anything._

"For the sake of nothing, you're going to fail if you don't hand that over the summer work in." Zexion said to Lexeaus. Lexeaus grunted in response. He didn't care.

_The gay guy who's only friends are the nerds._

"That's great. Just great!" Marluxia said sarcastically, "My nail polish is chipped because of that failed experiment!" He complained. "It was just nail polish." Vexen said, not caring at all. "But it matched my hair!" Marluxia flipped his pink hair and stormed out of the room.

_The perverted gambler._

"Strip poker anyone? Anyone? Come on, anyone?" Luxord asked the students passing in th hall.

_The musician that everyone either hates or likes,_

A girl walked by a boy with a sitar and smiled, "Hi Demyx!" And walked away. Demyx waved back and continued to play his sitar.

_The shy artists,_

"Done!" Namine smiled at her picture of the sunrise. Amy looked at her drawing then Namine's, "This is hopeless!" She dropped her poorly drawn picture of a squirrel that looked more like a donkey with no ears.

_The freshmen that have no idea where anything is,_

"Do you know where this class is?" Ventus and Roxas asked people at the same time. "No, I'm new too." Xion huffed and looked around. "I can't find my history class!" Another freshmen named Rachel fretted.

_And there's always some weird stalker kid who takes a new victim every week._

"Why is that guy following me?" A girl asked her friend. "That's the stalker kid! Yuna told me about him! She got stalked for an entire week before he started stalking Aqua!" The other girl, Miranda explained. "Ahhh! The stalker kid is out to get me!" She pointed at Xaldin and ran into the girl's bathroom.

_And then the jocks and their followers. Sometimes they'll make nerds do their homework, if it's harder than 1st grade work. (lolz)_

"Where's my work for the summer thing?" Xemnas asked Saix. "Zexion has it. Remember? You said you'd beat him up if he didn't have it done." Saix said. "Well I need it. Go get it." Xemnas said. Saix ran off to find Zexion.

_Everyone was in their own little world, but If all of them were listed here, this wouldn't be a story anymore, it'd be just plain boring._

**Chapter Start**


End file.
